


You are not my mother

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Episode: s06e10 Riders on the Storm, Family, Family Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt Lydia, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Stiles Comes Back, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9544613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A one shot fill in the blanks for Riders on the Storm, by request of Orionastro, focusing on the Stiles scenes during Riders on the Storm and his emotional state after dealing with his 'mother'.Stiles is back in Beacon Hills, but very confused about what is going on during the final night of the storm. While trying to help his friends, he's also dealing with survival. And then he sees the woman resembling his mother. The woman who tries to kill him to get his father back.This story is canon and will follow the storyline in Riders on the Storm, but mostly, it fills in the blanks of what I felt was missing after the Claudia-Stiles scene.





	

**You are not my mother**

“You are not my mother.”

Stiles pushed the words out of his mouth while a strong, supernatural hand gripped his throat, choking him to death. He heard the woman – or monster – speak to him in his mother’s voice at first, changing into a darker tone as soon as she showed her true colors, literally.

He saw the image of her change with the voice, from the attractive woman she once was, to the monster that tried to steal her memory from him. Stiles just had no idea what the hell was going on or how his mother came back in the first place. It was all happening so fast and unexpectedly he couldn’t really deal with it.

Before, he was fighting the Ghost Riders alongside Scott and Liam, knocking out Mr. Douglas – that’s what Liam called him – with his beloved bat, before encountering Parrish under the influence of the man that seemed to have a connection to the Ghost Riders.

Scott told Stiles hastily afterwards that the guy he knocked down was the Nazi Werewolf the Dread Doctors used to keep prison in their lair – another unclarity for the very confused teenager who thought he was only gone for a couple of days and watched Beacon Hills go to hell during that time. But the biggest shock came when Scott and Liam told him he had been in the Ghost Rider’s realm for three months.

Three months! He was lucky to have lost all sense of time, or it would have driven him mad. In fact, he felt like that right now. Everything was happening so fast he couldn’t grasp it. All he knew was that there was some sort of interconnection now between the other realm and Beacon Hills and that everything seemed to mingle together.

Some odd feeling told him that he had something to do with that, as if, by following Lydia’s voice calling out to him, and his decision to risk going through the supernatural portal, had changed everything. The Ghost Riders were out there now, and so was he and the people of Beacon Hills that were lost and forgotten before.

It all happened fast. The next thing he knew, Scott and Stiles were pushed from one point to another, only to find each other again, only to lose each other again. Stiles was sent for the second time back to the locker room, hitting his back and head hard against the lockers.

Getting up and getting the hell out of there, was the best thing he could do once he gathered his wits, but that plan too was stopped when a Ghost Rider got in, battled him and then aimed a gun against his forehead.

A creepy sense of déjà-vû overcame Stiles as he remembered how he had had another gun pushed against his forehead at the school only a year or so ago by a hired killer, and he knew that this time Scott’s dad would not be there to save his life. This time, he was alone.

He called out to Scott in a panic, but he knew his best friend was out there fighting his own demons and wouldn’t be able to save him. The Ghost Riders had managed to split them up on purpose. It was over, Stiles knew that. So he closed his eyes and prepared for death, knowing there was nothing left to do.

And then suddenly, she was there. Lydia, having grown stronger than ever, using her extraordinary Banshee powers and incredible strong voice to knock down the Ghost Rider. And Stiles heard her voice speak for the first time since he made his way to the portal. He listened to her words and pulled her into his arms when he realized that she came back.

He would never forget that kiss, not ever. It was the closure of something that had been happening to him for a long time, ever since he got to respect her for who she was and not what she used to be. He was no longer the kid that fell hopelessly in love with the school’s Queen Bee, who was passed by her several times before they got to know each other for real.

He was a mature man now, one who had longed for Lydia without even knowing he longed for her in the first place, after burying his ten year plan forever. He had fallen in love with her for years, a friendship gradually growing into something more, until he could no longer deny it. That kiss sealed it, he knew then that she loved him too. It was Lydia who brought him back with Scott and Malia, and he knew that he owed them his life.

He felt weakened by emotion, only to feel strength once she hugged him and he hugged her back. He knew they had to talk about this, but not right now. There was no time. Lydia grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the locker room.

“We’ve got to get out of here,” she said, explaining how Ghost Riders feared Banshee’s and she was powerful enough to drive them away. She wanted to help as much as she can, knowing she could help stop them.

“You rock my boat, Lyds,” he smiled and she smiled back with that look on her face that told him she loved him. He had never thought this would happen, and there it was. The confirmation of care.

They had no time to think about this either, not when he heard his mother’s voice, stopping him in his tracks before they could make their way out of the school. Her voice beckoned him like a siren would lure her pray.

Stiles was confused. He couldn’t understand how he could see and talk to his mom, none of his friends had told him anything about her. This was the last thing he had expected. It wasn’t the same as the hallucination he had of her about six months ago, when she accused him of killing her. This was real, a flesh and blood woman walking over to him, her shoes clicking on the floor, her voice speaking for real.

He had trouble focusing on her words, but he knew what she was saying nonetheless. At the same time, Lydia spoke to him too, telling him she wasn’t real, that she was made up during his absence, that she had tried to stop them from remembering him.

The woman, his mother, told him that she knew how much she loved his father. But that she loved him more. Stunned, Stiles listened to her, unable to grasp her words and his own disbelief that this was really happening.

He was paralyzed, unable to fight the woman with the face of his mother, even when he saw her change into something supernatural at the same time. He heard Lydia cry out to him, grab his arm and tell him to get the hell out of there, that he wasn’t to listen to this creature. But Stiles couldn’t move. He felt his heart being torn apart.

And then he saw her grasp Lydia by the throat, pushing hard onto her vocal cords so the Banshee couldn’t scream, proving that she knew exactly how to stop her enemy. That pushed Stiles out of his reverie. He moved between them without even giving it a second thought, pulling the woman’s hand away from Lydia’s throat, sensing how the girl fell backwards and heaved for air.

That was all Stiles could think about when his mother’s hand grabbed him by the throat next, squeezing so hard he felt all the air escape him. He saw red before his eyes while he fought her back, trying to escape her grip, but unable to do so. The world turned dark, he saw spots before his eyes and tried to suck air into his lungs, failing.

He heard his father’s voice, gunshots and then for a moment long nothing. Then he heard a second shot, accompanied by the Banshee’s scream and her hand finally let go of him. Stiles coughed and spluttered and tried to suck in air while his mother’s image faded away forever, leaving a hole in his existence once again.

The world rumbled below their feet, making the three of them look up, realizing that something had changed. The world was back to normal as all the train tracks vanished without a trace, returning Beacon Hills back to what it was.

“It’s over,” Lydia said, her voice hoarse.

Stiles sunk to his knees, his hand still grasping his throat as he tried to breathe easily, not forgetting how the woman with his mother’s face, tried to kill him. In his mind, blurry as it was, his mom was there and tried to strangle him!

He felt himself sink into darkness, only to return back to reality as he felt his father’s hands grab his shoulders tight, pulling him firmly against his chest.

“It’s over, son,” he said, holding Stiles tight. “It’s finished, kiddo.”

At that moment, Stiles lost it. He burst into tears as his father continued to hold him. For days, or so he thought, he had ached for his dad’s touch, for Lydia’s presence, for Scott’s arms hugging him and telling him it was all okay. Now he was finally here and he couldn’t believe it. He simply could not.

“Dad,” he spoke after a brief while, his voice raw. “You’re here, you’re really here.”

“I am, son,” his father spoke gently. “And you’re fine now, we’re all just fine.”

“I missed you dad, oh god, how I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Stilinski said, smiling suddenly. “Well, at least from the moment I sensed you existed.”

Stiles laughed hoarsely, his throat raw. The next moment, Lydia was there, hugging him too. The three of them stayed like that for a while, until the school doors swung open and Scott and Malia appeared, running towards them, followed shortly after by Theo and Peter.

Stiles stared at Theo, before muttering, “Oh crap, he’s back too.”

“Good to see you too, Stiles,” the chimaera grinned, before heading out the door again with Peter. The next thing Stiles knew, Malia hugged him fiercely, holding him so strongly into her arms he nearly choked again. Then she stood, wiped her eyes and smiled.

“Let’s get you home,” Noah Stilinski said, pulling his son up and placing a gentle arm around his shoulder. “Does your throat hurt?”

“Nah,” Stiles rasped. “Do you think that cool hamburger place is open at this hour? I’m starving.”

The group snorted, leaving the school behind.

 

Stiles walked quietly next to his dad as they made their way home on foot. All around them, Beacon Hills returned back to normal. Cars started driving around the town again, as if nothing had happened. The sheriff got in touch with his formerly missing deputies, lights in buildings went on. Liam called and told them they all made it out and were taking Corey to the hospital.

Malia, Lydia, Stiles and Scott walked hand in hand, quietly taking in the changing environment. Everything was at it was before and nobody else seemed to remember what had happened.

“We’ll deal with the aftermath tomorrow,” the sheriff said, “but I do need to check into the station to see how we’re doing. Scott, could you -?”

“I will, don’t worry about it,” the werewolf interrupted, looking at Stiles. “I’ll take care of him.”

“Dad?” Stiles stopped, turning his head to the side. “Before you go, could you walk with me?”

“Sure, son, anything you say,” the sheriff said. “What’s wrong?”

The man stopped in his tracks when he saw the direction Stiles was gazing at. He understood immediately and walked by his son’s side towards the entrance of the cemetery, with Scott, Lydia and Malia following without hesitation.

They made it to the sixth row, third grave on their right, where Stiles stood still by a stone, standing on the ground, his mother’s name engraved on it. They stood still there, staring at the grave in silence.

Stiles knelt down and touched the cold marble, closing his eyes for a second. “I’m sorry, mom,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry too,” the sheriff whispered, kneeling by his son’s side. “I’m sorry you had to leave us alone again.”

“But you’re not alone,” Lydia spoke quietly, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder. “You never will be, Stiles.”

He stood up and turned to his friends and father, wiping past his face.

“I know,” he smiled. “No matter where we are, or what I’ll do for the rest of my life, I’ll never be alone.”

They left Claudia’s grave behind, returning to their old lives, knowing that, no matter what and no matter where, they would always defeat the dark.

 

The End

 

 

.


End file.
